Black: Doctor de citas
by Vics23js
Summary: ¿Qué tal? Soy Black, Sirius Black y hoy estoy aquí encerrado gracias a mis amigos. Si…aunque no lo crean son mis amigos, pero no saben apreciar las ideas de un genio como yo. Entren y descubran como uní a James y a Lily, yo el gran Sirius Black.
1. Black: Doctor de citas

_-¿Qué tal? Soy Black, Sirius Black y hoy estoy aquí encerrado gracias a los estupendos amigos que tengo. Si… aunque no lo crean son mis amigos, pero son demasiado sensibles, no saben apreciar las ideas de un genio como yo. Además todo es culpa de James, él quería conquistar a Lily y yo simplemente le di un empujoncito, no es mi culpa que la pelirroja no tenga sentido del humor, pero, ¿Cómo va a tener sentido del humor teniendo a Sánchez como amiga? Yo ya no se cual de las dos es peor, supongo que Rachel porque de ella fue la idea de encerrarme aquí. Pero bueno basta de pensar en ellos, por ahora, luego tendrán su castigo. ¿Quieren saber qué paso? Pues está bien, se los contaré… Todo sucedió una mañana…_

* * *

**Black: Doctor de citas**

-¡SILENCIO!-gritó el profesor Blair intentando inútilmente poner orden en el aula, las vacaciones de navidad se estaban acercando y como ya había dado toda la materia del trimestre ninguno de sus alumnos ponía atención a lo que quería decir.

-¡Bien!, ¡Hablen si quieren!-les gritó resignado.

-Canuto, he tomado una decisión…-comenzó James muy serio-Voy a olvidar a Lily.

Sirius lo miró con los ojos como platos, se volvió y gritó dirigiéndose a su otro amigo que estaba sentado con una pelirroja y una castaña en una esquina-¡Remus otra más! ¿Cuántas van?

-Creo que quinientas-respondió el aludido pensativamente-Lo tengo anotado en algún lado en la habitación, luego te digo-y siguió enfrascado en la conversación.

-¿Quinientas qué?-inquirió James.

-Es la vez número quinientos que dices que vas a olvidar a Lily, y hermano, déjame decirte que siempre terminas detrás de la pelirroja, pareces su perrito faldero…

-Mira quien habla de perros…-masculló con resentimiento.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada, continúa.

-Bueno, como decía antes de tu comentario inservible… Yo se que es bonita, pero hay cientos de otras chicas en el castillo, deberías intentar fijarte en alguna otra, es demasiado fácil…

¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!-Sonó la campana y todos salieron precipitadamente al gran comedor.

Las dos chicas caminaban justo detrás de los merodeadores por el vestíbulo, el reloj de Gryffindor estaba muy lleno, si seguían así tenían asegurada la copa de las casas.

-¡Vamos a ganar este año!-dijo Lily emocionada viendo los relojes.

-Bueno todo depende, si los merodeabobos hacen sus niñerías nos quedaremos sin puntos antes de las vacaciones-le contestó Rachel mientras se miraba las uñas.

Los chicos que estaban delante de ellas se volvieron, ya Sirius iba a comenzar otra discusión.

-¡¿Cómo que merodeabobos?!-le reclamó Sirius acercándose peligrosamente.

Los demás que estaban en el vestíbulo siguieron de largo, era demasiado común encontrar a esos Gryffindor peleando entre sí.

-Como lo escuchaste Black, merodeabobos y apártate-dijo empujándolo levemente mientras se dedicaban miradas de profundo odio.

La tensión entre todos fue creciendo. Remus y Peter los miraban alternativamente, de vez en cuando intercambiando una mirada de resignación con Lily, pero fue James el que no soportó la tensión y habló.

-¡Evans, sal conmigo!

* * *

_-¿Ya entienden por qué no le creí?, eso de "Voy a olvidar a Lily", es basura, y lo de que parece su perrito faldero es muy cierto, porque ¿Quién pasa siete años tras una chica que no les hace caso?, Sólo James… Pero esto no acaba acá, siempre hay algo peor… Continuemos la historia…_

* * *

-Ya yo decía que había tenia una mañana muy bonita sin escuchar tu voz-le respondió Lily venenosamente.

-¡Ves hermano, no lo lograste!, Ya te lo dije tienes muchas otras con las que salir.

-Cierra el pico, por lo menos el tiene mejor gusto que tú que solo sales con esperpentos-intervino Rachel molesta.

_

* * *

_

-Yo se los dije, esa es peor que Lily. Parece un híbrido entre basilisco, acromántula y cuanto animal venenoso encuentren. Con sus ínfulas de princesita se cree mejor que yo y de paso cree que tiene derecho a insultarme, que descarto, ¡A mi! ¡Al gran Sirius Black!, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que salgo con esperpentos? Ya me desvié otra vez y lo peor es que fue pensando en esa…

* * *

-Chicos yo creo que me voy adelantando y les guardo un puesto-dijo Peter huyendo del problema que se iba a armar sin que nadie le hiciera el menor caso.

-¡Tu lo que estás es celosa porque jamás te he invitado a salir!

-¡Asco!, ¡Deja las drogas!, Prefiero salir otra vez con Snape-contestó Rachel ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Lily.

-¡Ves!, ¡Luego dices que yo salgo con esperpentos!, ¡Sánchez, caíste tan bajo saliendo con quejicus!-respondió Sirius con sorna.

James miraba el piso si prestar la más mínima atención a la discusión que se había formado entre Lily, Rachel y Sirius.

-Vamos Cornamenta-dijo Remus agarrándole el brazo a James-No te sientas mal por lo que dijo, sabes que de verdad no siente eso-lo intentó reconfortar pero no lo logró. Tenía que admitirlo aunque quisiera mucho a esas chicas, a veces se pasaban.

_

* * *

  
__-¡Jajajajaja! No recordaba que Rachel había salido con quejicus, ¿Habrá pasado algo entre los dos?- Sirius quedó pensativo mirando el techo-Que mas da, déjenme continuar…_

* * *

-Estoy muerto-comentó James tirándose en su cama. Se había pasado todo el día entrenando para mitigar un poco la frustración que sentía. Ni tres horas de entrenamiento intensivo, ni un largo baño habían conseguido sacar a Lily de su cabeza.

-Remus…

-¿Qué?-contestó escuetamente, tenía que terminar la redacción o mañana McGonagall lo iba a castigar por todas las vacaciones.

-¿Tu crees que me odie?

Remus dejó la pluma y lo miró fijamente-James, no se que decirte, pero no creo que te odie, solo que eres muy insistente y ella ya está fastidiada.

_

* * *

_

-Pues si no lo odia lo disimula muy bien, no se, digo yo…Sigamos

* * *

-¡BLACK!-se escuchó un grito proveniente de la sala común y segundos mas tarde Sirius entró desternillándose de la risa y cerrando la puerta con todos los hechizos que conocía con ese fin.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-inquirió el licántropo.

-Pues lancé unas cuantas bombas fétidas y a la prefecta no le gustó. Les recomiendo que no bajen por lo que queda de noche.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás?-dijo Remus resignado y se volvió a enfrascar en su redacción.

-¿Por qué esa cara de ciervo apachurrado?-preguntó Canuto sentándose al lado de James.

-¡Quítate!, ¡Que manía se invadir el espacio personal!

-¡Qué carácter!-respondió sentándose-Pero ya hombre, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Lily…-comentó Remus sin siquiera voltear.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato hasta que a Sirius se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro-¡James, hermano, tengo una gran idea!-dijo parándose sobre la cama.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó el aludido.

-¿Quién es el galán del castillo?-preguntó con autosuficiencia.

-Y yo que voy a saber-contestó extrañado.

-¡Yo!, ¡Ignorante!...Y si soy el galán del castillo, soy el que más sabe de mujeres, así que yo, amigo mío, yo, el mismísimo Sirius Black voy a conquistar a Lily para ti.

_

* * *

_

-A ver, pregunto para obtener respuesta… ¿Acaso no es obvio que soy el galán del castillo? Que poco aprecio tienen estos supuestos amigos por los logros realizados, y lo peor es que ninguno me reconoce mi amplia sabiduría sobre las mujeres, aunque todavía no entiendo a Rachel... ¡Qué ya no me hablen de esa chica!, Si son insistentes… ¡Continuemos!

* * *

-Ya va, a ver si entendí… ¿Tu vas a ayudar a James para conquistar a Lily?-preguntó Remus.

-Si, ¿Por qué?-respondió causándole a Remus un ataque de risa.

-No nada, sólo preguntaba.

-Bueno James, ¿qué opinas?-pregunto Sirius sonriendo.

-Esta bien-respondió-No me queda nada que perder-dijo con recelo, no estaba seguro de lo que su hermano podría llegar a hacer.

_

* * *

_

-¿Cómo va a dudar de mi plan maestro? El plan es perfecto, el único defecto es que a veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea, pero, ¿Yo que me iba a imaginar que era una planta carnívora?

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía mucho sueño pero el deber llamaba y tenía que ir a clases. Mientras se desperezaba se fue incorporando poco a poco en su suave y adocelada cama hasta vislumbrar justo frente una gran maceta con una extraña flor dentro.

_-¡Mira que tienen el sueño pesado! Fue tan fácil colocar la planta, entre, hice ruido, revisé el diario de Rachel y nada que se despertaron… Soy el maestro._

-¿Qué rayos?-comentó Lily extrañada mientras se ponía las pantuflas y se acercaba a la planta.

Era una planta de tallo largo, con sólo dos hojas y una inmensa flor, parecía una rosa pero a la vez era distinta. El tallo no tenía espinas y cada pétalo de la flor tenía varios colores en degrade, realmente era un flor hermosa.

Siguió acercándose lentamente a la flor, esta se comenzó a mover suavemente, como en un extraño y rítmico baile. Lily parecía hipnotizada y movía la cabeza en el mismo sentido que la flor, pasaron unos segundo así, la flor se detuvo y de repente comenzó a vibrar y volverse de un feo color gris verdoso.

-¡Ahhhh!-gritó Lily saliendo de su ensimismamiento, e intentó alejarse pero ya era tarde, la flor había comenzado a despedir humo verdoso que tenía un olor putrefacto.

El humo se esparció por toda la habitación y poco a poco la pelirroja fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

-¡Señor Black!, ¿Se puede saber el motivo de su tardanza?-preguntó la profesora McGonagall muy molesta.

-Es que…es que… se me quedaron los libros-respondió lo primero que sele cruzó por la mente.

-Siéntese y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

* * *

Tenía que darse prisa o no llegaría a clases, ya se había perdido el desayuno y no le convenía llegar tarde a clases. Se envolvió en una toalla y salió hacia la habitación-¡Lily!-gritó.

La pelirroja se encontraba tirada en el piso una una gran rosa con dientes afilados estaba a punto de morderle una pierna, pero cuando la vio los colmillos se escondieron, se volvió multicolor y comenzó una extraña danza.

Rachel siguió el movimiento durante unos segundo pero cuando la planta comenzó a echar un humo verdoso despertó, se tapo la nariz y corrió a buscar una varita mientras la planta se transformaba otra vez en una planta mordedora come gente.

-¡Rictusempra!-gritó y parte superior de la planta cayó pesadamente en el suelo-¡Lily!, ¡Lily!-dijo intentado despertarla pero esta no reaccionaba.

Se levantó y salió corriendo a buscar ayuda.

* * *

El chico caminó siendo blanco de todas las miradas y se sentó junto a Remus. James tenía cara de malas pulgas. No sabía donde se encontraba su pelirroja, y eso que ella jamás faltaba a ninguna clase.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto Remus confundido.

-Es que fui a dejarle la sorpresa a Lily-respondió con autosuficiencia mientras sacaba los libros y pergamino.

-¿Y que le dejaste?

-Nada importante, solo una rosa de tamaño familiar que encontré en un invernadero-contestó con simplicidad. La cara de Remus se puso muy pálida.

-¿La rosa china que estaba en el invernadero tres?-inquirió con un dejo de angustia.

-Si, ¿Por qué?-pero antes de que a Remus le diera tiempo de contestar un chica irrumpió en el salón.

-¡Profesora McGonagall, venga rápido!-gritó la chica desde la puerta.

_

* * *

_

-Quiero que conste que no lo hice con la intención de hacerle daño a la pelirroja, lo que pasa es que los dibujos de los libros no se parecen a la planta y bueno…cualquiera se confunde, ¿O no? Además no creo que la mate un pequeño mordisco, ¿Por qué no se comió a Rachel? ¡Jajaja! Pobre planta, le daría indigestión.

* * *

-¡Señorita Sánchez!, ¿A que se debe a que corra así por el castillo?-pregunto la profesora horrorizada al ver a una de sus mejores alumnas sólo envuelta en una toalla por el castillo.

-Profesora…yo…Lily…planta…habitación…desmayada-la chica no podía hacer una oración completa, había corrido por todo el castillo y le faltaba el aire.

James se paró de inmediato-¡¿Qué le pasa a Lily?!

-Profesora en la habitación hay una planta y soltaba humo y Lily se desmayó, ¡Hay que ayudarla!

-¡Todos vayan al receso y después a la siguiente clase!-y después de decir esto salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía a ver que le había pasado a su mejor alumna.

Sirius sentía como la sangre le abandonaba el cuerpo, si le pasa algo a la pelirroja estaba frito, James los descuartizaría, lo freiría y se lo daría de cena al calamar gigante.

-¡Sirius!, ¡Eres un inconsciente! –lo reprendió Remus.

-Canuto… ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?-pregunto James peligrosamente.

-No fue a propósito, era la rosa más bonita que encontré y bueno, me pareció un excelente regalo para la pelirroja, ¡Nunca imaginé que se la iba a querer desayunar!

Se habían quedado sólo tres de los merodeadores en el aula, últimamente Peter aprovechaba cualquier minuto para escaparse y permanecer perdido por horas y horas.

-Vamos a ver como está Lily-dijo Remus para evitar que James ahorcara al otro animago.

Corrieron hasta llegar a la torre pero llegaron justo cuando la profesora McGonagall llevaba a Lily levitando hacia la enfermería seguida muy de cerca por Rachel que lloraba.

_

* * *

_

-¡Qué exagerada es!... ¡Sigamos!

* * *

-Remus…-dijo Rachel y se echó a los brazos del licántropo-¿Y si no se despierta?-agregó sollozando.

-Ya…-la intentó tranquilizar ante la mirada atónita de Sirius, porque James se había ido corriendo tras la profesora McGonagall.

-No se va morir ni nada parecido, no seas llorona.

Rachel se apartó de Remus, se sujetó mejor la toalla, caminó hacia Sirius y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?, ¡Insensible!, ¡Desvergonzado! ¡Y deja de mirarme así, pervertido!-y sin decir otra palabra, entró por el retrato y se fue a cambiar.

_

* * *

_

-¡Que exagerada es la gente!, Dios esa chica sinceramente quiere matarme, y de paso me cachetea y me dice desvergonzado. ¡Pero si es ella la que se pasea semidesnuda por todo el castillo! Y la muy descarada dice que la deje de ver, como si me interesara verla, sobre todo en ese sentido, sencillamente son hormonas, no quiere decir nada más… ¡Quiten esa cara!, ¡Es difícil no mirar a una chica que se te pone enfrente así, pero más nada!, ¡Que no!, ¿Quedo claro?... Que horror, aquí ya nadie respeta…

* * *

-¿Profesora, ya puedo pasar a ver a Lily?-preguntó James angustiado.

-Si Potter, no tiene nada grave, solo que aspiró un fuerte somnífero, despertará en cualquier momento, pasa.

James entró vacilante, se había llevado un gran susto, no podía imaginar que a su pelirroja le pasara algo, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en un lado tomándole la mano, parecía un ángel…

_

* * *

_

-¿Ángel?, Amigo déjame decirte que estas bien mal, esa pelirroja es una bruja en toda regla, pero bueno si tu quieres hacerte el ciego allá tú, solo que pobres de mis sobrinos, van a tener a Hitler por madre. Bueno en resumen pasaron varios días, Lily, se recuperó, y bla bla bla, lo demás no es importante…Bueno discutí con Rachel porque ella me echa la culpa de lo que le pasó a Lily, pero a falta de pruebas… ¡Sigamos con la siguiente fase de mi plan maestro! ¡Se distraen tan fácilmente!

_

* * *

_

¿Les gustó?, ¿No?, pues díganmelo en un review.

_Ya saben, lo que es mio es mio y lo que es de JK es de JK :-p_


	2. El Plan Macabro Continúa

**El plan macabro continúa**

Sirius caminaba de un lado a otra de la habitación pensando, mientras que, sentado en una cama, James lo veía con el ceño fruncido, la idea de la rosa no había sido para nada buena y no sabía hasta que punto podía llegar la imaginación de su amigo.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-gritó sonriendo-Mañana verás mi excelente plan-y antes que James pudiera decir algo agarró pergamino, una pluma, un tintero y salió corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

_-Creo que en este punto de la historia tenemos que hacer una pausa y pensar… ¿A que se debía la desconfianza de James? La verdad no logro entenderlo, capaz pensaba que le iba a robar a su pelirroja, pero no gracias, eso no se le hacía a un hermano. En fin, me fui corriendo a la lechucería a llevar a cabo mi plan maestro que dejaría a la pelirroja rendida a los pies de James, o al menos eso creí…_

* * *

-¡Ray apúrate!, Se nos hace tarde para desayunar-dijo mientras su compañera salía del baño completamente arreglada.

-Apúrate tú, que ni te has colocado bien la camisa-contestó la castaña y la respuesta de Lily fue interrumpida por un insistente ruido en la ventana.

Había una lechuza con un sobre rojo. Rachel le abrió y la lechuza dejó el sobre en la peinadora y se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo.

-Va dirigido a ti-comenzó a decir la castaña pero de repente el sobre comenzó a soltar humo, luego se abrió y una voz gruesa que jamás habían escuchado resonó por la habitación.

**_De tu boca quiero un beso, _**

**_De tu camisa un botón,_**_**  
**_**_En tu nombre mi apellido, _**

**_Y de tu pecho el corazón._**

Dicho esto el sobre se hizo trisas solo y con un débil "Puf" se quemó dejando cenizas sobre la peinadora y a dos chicas completamente atónitas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Lily asombrada.

-Eso amiga-dijo Rachel pasándole un brazo por los hombros-Es tu admirador secreto.

-¿Será Potter?

-No creo, el es de los que son directos-contestó Rachel pensativa-En fin, bajemos a desayunar y luego rastreamos a tu admirado secreto, que capaz es Snape…

* * *

_-¡Ya va!, ¡Pausa!, ¡¿Quejicus?!...¡¿Cómo creen que Quejicus tiene la genialidad necesaria para inventar algo así?! De verdad que chicas tan ilusas… Pensar que fue el pelo grasiento… ¡Por favor!_

* * *

Las chicas llegaron alegremente al gran comedor, ya el tema del admirador estaba olvidado. Pero la situación no duró mucho porque en plena clase de transformaciones otra carta hizo su aparición.

_**Me gustan tus ojos, **_

_**Me gustan tus celos,**_

_**Pero lo que más me gusta**_

_**Es tu trasero**_

Lily no hallaba que hacer, estaba tan roja como su cabello y toda la clase reía. James le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad a Sirius quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Se puede saber quien es el responsable de semejante vulgaridad?-pregunto la profesora indignada, echándole una mirada rápida a James.

-Su admirador secreto-contestó Rachel aguantando la risa-James, cuídate tienes un rival-dijo ganándose una mirada de odio cortesía de Lily.

* * *

_-Hasta que por fin la chica demuestra ser un ser humano normal y se ríe de algo cómico, supongo que no es tan mala después de todo… ¿Pero que digo?, ¡No es mala es lo peor! ¡Silencio, no quiero ningún comentario!...Continuemos…_

* * *

Lily prácticamente corría para todos lados intentado huir de las cartas que la perseguían, y su mejor amiga no era de mucha ayuda porque se desternillaba de la risa con cada sobre que le llegaba.

Hay que ver que ese admirador secreto que le mandaba las cartas no tenía ni el más mínimo tacto para tratar a una mujer, y estaba segura de que no era James por la cara de profundo odio que ponía cada vez que resonaba en las paredes del castillo algo como:

_**No soy un poeta, **_

_**No soy un trovador,**_

_**Soy un chico enamorado **_

_**De un dulce bomb**__**ón**_

O algo como:

_**Eres una mujer elegante,**_

_**Despiertas varias emociones,**_

_**De la más querida ternura,**_

_**A las más prohibidas pasiones**_

* * *

_-¿Cómo es eso de que no tengo tacto?, Por favor, están hablando del gran Sirius Black… Seguro que la que dijo eso fue Sánchez… Claro, es la única que sería capaz de decir una burrada como esa…_

* * *

-No voy a entrar-decía Lily mientras Rachel la halaba por un brazo para que entrara al Gran comedor.

-¡Tienes que comer algo!, No creo que tu admirador sea tan imprudente como para mandarte algo frente a Dumbledore, cálmate-y así consiguió llevar a la pelirroja hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

Pero justo cuando la pelirroja estaba comenzando a disfrutar de su pastel de carne, una de las odiadas cartas cayó justo del techo y justo a la mitad de su trayecto se abrió y voceó:

_**Pelirroja, tanta carne y yo con hambre**_

Todo el gran comedor irrumpió en carcajadas mientras Lily se iba encogiendo en su asiento hasta terminar casi bajo la mesa.

James se levantó de su asiento, agarró a Sirius por el cuello de la túnica y se lo llevó a rastras por el gran comedor hasta el vestíbulo que se encontraba vacío.

-¿En que estás pensando Black?-gritó al borde de un ataque-¡Ya viste a Lily!, ¡Ahora si que me odia!

-No, no, no, James… Hermano, todavía tienes mucho que aprender-le dijo tranquilizadoramente-Ella se comporta así porque no quiere que los demás se den cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de qué?-inquirió James desconfiado.

-De que le encantan esos piropos, tú sólo confía en mí y espera a escuchar los que le faltan, caerá rendida a tus pies cuando sepa que son de tu parte.

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo.

* * *

_-Pobre James, todavía no entiende la ilógica lógica de las mujeres, si es no, no es si, etc… Si no se queda con la pelirroja por lo menos espero que le sirva de práctica con otras… A mi me funcionó de maravilla…_

* * *

Las chicas caminaban hacia las mazmorras, Lily tenía los nervios de punta y cada ruido que escuchaba la hacia saltar y ponerse alerta. Rachel se estaba divirtiendo un mundo, sobre todo con lo que había pasado camino a herbología, justamente una lechuza dejó caer sobre la pelirroja un sobre que ésta se negó a abrir y el sobre la persiguió hasta el invernadero vociferando:

_**¡Uff! Esas curvas y yo sin frenos**_

-Señorita Evans, ¿Se encuentra bien?-le preguntó el profesor Slughorn al ver a su alumna predilecta en tal estado de histerismo.

-No… Nada profesor-contestó.

La clase transcurrió con total normalidad hasta que justo antes de llenar las botellitas con la poción que le había costado dos horas realizar, otra carta roja salió de algún lugar recitando:

**_Eres el combustible que_**_**  
**_**_alimenta el fuego de mi pasión_**

Y luego repitió el mismo proceso de siempre, se rompió a si mismo en varios pedazos pero ésta vez cayeron justo en el caldero de la pelirroja causando una gran explosión.

* * *

_-En mi defensa tengo que decir que no hubieron heridos (que lástima porque habían muchos Slytherin) y que aunque mis dos primeros planes hayan salido mal, los demás son mejores y les aseguró que la pelirroja fue cayendo poco a poco, ¡Les doy mi palabra de merodeador! Pero ahora todo se pone mejor, también tengo que decir que no fue intencional, pero que Rachel reciba su parte del castigo por haberse metido con el gran Sirius Black es la mejor parte de todo._

* * *

-¡Pssss!, ¡James!-susurró Sirius apareciendo tras el sillón donde el otro animago se encontraba medio dormido.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó malhumorado.

-Ya tengo el próximo plan, vamos al cuartel general.

-¿Qué cuartel general?-inquirió extrañado.

-Tú cállate y ven.

* * *

-No lo se Ray, ¿de verdad tu crees que lo de la planta fue con buenas intenciones?

Rachel estaba sentada en su cama con una revista en las piernas con gesto pensativo-Bueno, creo que el que hizo eso sólo quería hacerte un regalo, y lo de los piropos, está bien, fue algo exagerado, pero todo esto sólo te dice que el chico en cuestión es torpe.

_-¡¿TORPE?! ¿Quién se cree para decirme torpe a mi?... Cada vez me alegro más de que Pevees, se haya equivocado, torpe ella que se…Mejor dejo que se enteren en su debido momento y se rían tanto como yo…_

* * *

-¿Entonces no es James?-preguntó Lily una vez más.

-¿Ahora es James, qué pasó con lo de Potter?-preguntó Rachel sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Enfócate, Ray! No tiene ninguna importancia…pero, ¿tú qué crees?

-No lo se Lily, pero… Tu quieres que sea Potter, ¿O no?-dijo la castaña con suspicacia logrando que Lily le lanzara una almohada.

-Cierra el pico, yo jamás he dicho eso.

-Bueno pero igual lo piensas, sino no te la pasarías diciendo "Ray… ¿Potter, no perdón, James será mi admirador secreto?"-replicó sonriente porque había dejado a Lily sin palabras.

-Bueno pero…pero…-intentó decir Lily-Tú no puede hablar mucho, que bien que te gusta Black, como dicen por ahí "los que se pelean se aman".

Rachel la fulminó con la mirada mientras la pelirroja la veía divertida-Y también dicen que terminan en la cama-agregó ganándose un almohadazo de parte de su amiga.

* * *

-¡Ja! Con que Rachel quiere conmigo, ¿Cómo culparla? Ya lo sabía, está loquita por mi desde el primer día que nos vimos, insisto, ¿Cómo culparla?, pero ella se empeña en negarlo, si no fuera tan terca hasta podría considerar invitarla a salir algún día… ¡Ya! Quiten esas sonrisitas de autosuficiencia porque no les queda, dije que lo consideraría…

* * *

-¿Nuestra habitación es el cuartel secreto?-preguntó James con una ceja levantada.

-Si, pero ese no es el punto… Hermano, tengo la mejor idea de todas, a Evans le va a encantar.

-¿Ahora que vas a hacer Canuto?-dijo receloso-Todo lo que has hecho ha salido terrible.

-Ya lo verás mañana-Sirius tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

-El momento se acerca, estén muy atentos, quiero de verdad que me den su opinión. En lo personal yo no creo que fue tan grave, pero el hecho de que James y Remus casi me patean me ha hecho dudar… Mejor les sigo contando para que saquen sus propias conclusiones (obviamente que yo soy inocente)…

* * *

Iba un gran grupo de chicos de séptimo caminando por un pasillo del sexto piso, aquella tarde eran las citas de orientación vocacional y tenían que ir obligatoriamente, pero sin previo aviso apreció Pevees impidiéndoles el paso.

-¡Malas tardes chiquillos!-comenzó el Poltergeist dando peligrosas piruetas sobre los alumnos-Le traigo un pequeño regalito a una pequeña pelirrojita de parte de su admirador secreto.

Lily se puso pálida, que Peeves estuviese allí no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¡Ah! Con que allí estas pelirrojita toma el regalo de tu admirador- y chascando los dedos hizo salir un montón de papelitos en forma de corazón que llovieron sobre los alumnos-Y aquí está mi regalito-agregó con una sonrisa malévola y todos los corazones se convirtieron en murciélagos haciendo que todos los alumnos corrieran para protegerse de las pequeñas garras de los animalitos.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Adioooos!-dijo Peeves y se fue volando.

Se formó un gran alboroto en el pasillo, casi todos corrían y gritaban y en un momento Rachel se vio rodando por las escaleras hacia el quinto piso.

-¡Rachel!-gritó Remus y fue corriendo a ayudarla, seguido por Lily y los demás merodeadores.

La chica estaba sentada en el rellano de un escalón agarrándose el tobillo que colgaba en un ángulo muy extraño.

-¡Ay que llevarla a la enfermería!-dijo Lily, viendo que su amiga no hablaba por el dolor-Vamos-dijo Remus cargándola con cuidado y fueron a la enfermería seguidos por Peter.

-¡¿Éste era tu gran plan?!-le dijo James en un susurro a Sirius que estaba pálido y no conseguía articular palabra.

* * *

_-Que conste que si estaba así era por la impresión, no era porque me importara que se hubiera lastimado por mi culpa, para nada…_

* * *

-¿Podemos pasar?-preguntó James asomando la cabeza en la enfermería.

-Si-contestó Remus y los chicos pasaron. Lily estaba sentada en un lado de la cama y Rachel quien estaba con una bata para enfermos y el pie cubierto con venda mágica. Peter había desaparecido de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal está tu pie?-preguntó James cortésmente, últimamente se estaba llevando mejor con las chicas, por eso rogaba que jamás se enteraran de los planes fallidos de Sirius, quien en ese momento no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Rachel porque la bata se transparentaba un poco.

* * *

_-Bueno, eso es exagerado, tampoco era así, pero tengo que admitir, la chica tiene un bonito trasero y con esa bata, en la enfermería…._

_-¿Quién tiene bonito trasero?, ¿Ahora hablas sólo? No me sorprende, siempre supe que estabas medio trastornado-dijo un chica de cabello castaño mientras entraba al aula._

Reviews! :-D ya saben de quien son los personajes conocidos asi que para que repetirlo? :-P


	3. Sorpresas Accidentadas

**Sorpresas accidentadas**

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?-preguntó Sirius asombrado mientras la chica cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a el.

-Remus me pidió que te viniera a soltar porque ya no eres una amenaza-contestó con simplicidad-Pero yo no lo creo así, mira que estar hablando sólo en un salón desierto…

Se encontraban en un aula vacía que se encontraba en el tercer piso, Remus, Peter y ella (con una pequeña participación de James) habían decidido dejar encerrado a Sirius allí hasta que ya no pudiera arruinar el plan.

-Estoy contando la historia de cómo yo (haciendo énfasis en el "yo") logré dar el primer paso para unir a James con Lily que, por si no lo sabes, van a terminar casados-dijo petulantemente causando que la ceja derecha de Rachel subiera hasta la mitad de su frente-Además me dejaron sólo, sin varita y aburrido, no tenía más nada que hacer.

-¿Qué tú (haciendo énfasis en el "tú") lograste algo? Dios, deja de engañarte a ti mismo-le respondió mordazmente-A ver, termina la historia para que todos se den cuenta de que eres un inútil y que casi arruinas todo-Sirius le torció los ojos.

-Está bien, la cosa continúa así…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Todo está arreglado, Lunático. Resolví el problema, una sorpresa que no puede salir mal-dijo Sirius muy ilusionado sentándose en la sala común junto a Remus.

-¿Ahora que hiciste?-preguntó desconfiado.

-Simplemente le dejé una caja de bombones con una tarjeta que dice "De tu admirador"-contestó con simplicidad-¿Está mal?

Remus lo miró incrédulo, se acercó a el y le puso una mano en la frente-No tienes fiebre, pero creo que estás enfermo…Por fin estás pensando-Sirius le dio un manotón quitando la mano de su frente.

-Para tu información yo siempre pienso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yo pondría en duda eso…

-¿Y tu que haces todavía aquí?-preguntó Sirius viendo de reojo a la chica.

-Estoy cerciorándome de que cuentes las cosas como son para que todos se den cuenta de lo inútil que eres.

-¡Silencio!, Déjame a mi contar la historia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Lils!-llamó Rachel llevando una caja en la manos-Alguien te dejó aquí un regalito.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirroja saliendo del baño mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-Que tu admirador, bueno, eso creo, te dejó una caja. Toma-dijo extendiéndole la caja que Lily aceptó con cara de confundida.

-Pues sí, es de él y… ¡Mira, son chocolates! Pero…-añadió aún más confundida-Las letras de la caja están en otro idioma, creo que es ruso.

-A ver.

-Bueno da igual, son chocolates-dijo la chica sonriendo y en menos de dos segundos abrió la caja y se llevó uno de los bombones a la boca-¿Quieres?-le ofreció a Rachel.

-No, gracias.

-Anda prueba uno, están buenísimos-insistió Lily llevándose otro bombón a la boca-Está bien-respondió Rachel y seguidamente se llevó uno a la boca.

La chica masticó el chocolate y con cada segundo que pasaba iba palideciendo más-¡Lily!, ¡No comas eso!-chilló después de tragar con dificultad.

-¿Por qué?, ¿No te gustaron?

-¡No boba!, ¡Eso es chocolate con especias!

-¿Y qué? Están muy buenos-preguntó Lily confundida.

-¡Tienen canela!- Lily palideció y sintió como su cara se iba manchando con pintas rojas y se iba hinchando.

-Siempre lo arruinas todo…

-¿Y yo tengo la culpa de que la pelirroja sea alérgica a la canela?

-No, pero es tu culpa que ella se haya comido esos bombones.

-Ay cierra el pico. Por cierto ya se que te traigo loquita.

-¿Qué, qué?

-¡Sigamos con la historia!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ray ya tienes que irte, la señora Pomfrey te va a sacar a patadas si te ve-le dijo Lily preocupada.

-Pero Lils…

-Nada, vete ya. Mañana nos vemos-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Eran las diez de la noche y la enfermería estaba desierta, con excepción de las dos chicas.

-Está bien, pero mañana vengo a primera hora. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-Rachel salió cerrando la puerta tras tu paso.

La pelirroja se recostó en la cama, viendo al techo. Que mala suerte tenía, y que mala suerte tenía su admirador. ¿Quién podría ser?, ¿Eran bromas o de verdad la quería y era muy torpe como para hacer algo bien?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cuál es la insistencia con lo de torpe?, definitivamente están drogados.

-No Black, somos sinceros. Todos lo que hiciste te salió mal y el pobre James pagando por tu culpa, y a la pobre Lily que casi la matas tres veces… ¡Deberían declararte peligro para la sociedad!

-Si a ti te dejan suelta no creo que a mi me hagan nada-replicó Sirius ganándose un lepe-¡¿Cuál es la manía de pegarme?!

-Te lo mereces, además, es divertido-y le volvió a pegar.

-¡Yaaaaaa!-gritó Sirius intentando alejarse de la chica.

-Bueno como ahora el intento fallido de ser humano está en un rincón, yo (poniendo cara de suficiencia) voy a contarles lo que pasó porque éste no tiene la más mínima idea.

-¡Yo lo se todo!-exclamó Sirius desde un rincón previendo otro golpe por parte de la castaña.

-Aja…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba apunto de conciliar el sueño cuando una mano le tapo la boca, intentó gritar pero no podía, pero después de unos momentos se dio cuenta de quien estaba con ella.

-James… ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo en un susurro.

-Shhh... No podía dormir sin asegurarme de que estabas bien-contestó sonriendo. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedaron viendo fijamente.

-James… se sincero, ¿tu sabes algo de los del admirador secreto?-el chico sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-Bueno yo…este, Lily…-comenzó con dificultad.

-¡Señor Potter!, ¿Qué hace aquí?-lo increpó la enfermera-¡No responda!, ¡Fuera!-lo sacó a empujones dejando a Lily intrigada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Con que James casi se delata!-exclamó Sirius indignado.

-¡Ja!, ves que no lo sabes todo, y luego tu amiguito tomó la única decisión inteligente que quedaba.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó intrigado.

-Pedir mi ayuda-contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Entonces tu si eras el admirador secreto!-exclamó Rachel apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

James se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos de un aula vacía del tercer piso-¡No fui yo! ¡Todo lo planeó Sirius!, el me dijo que tendría todo bajo control pero nada ha servido, y si Lily se entera de que yo soy su "admirador secreto" me va a odiar de verdad-dijo con un dejo de desesperación-¡Rachel, ayúdame!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Traidor!-exclamó Sirius aún más indignado-¡¿Cómo va a preferir tú ayuda antes que la mía?!

-No lo se, déjame pensar-contestó la chica apoyando el mentón en su mano-¿Será porque soy la mejor amiga de Lily?, ¿O será porque soy más inteligente, práctica, rápida y confiable que tú? No lo se… de vedad no tengo ni idea-culminó torciéndole los ojos con gesto exasperado.

-Creída- murmuró Sirius-¡A ver, termina de contar como salió lo de la escoba! Te creerás muy inteligente pero eso no salió nada bien.

-¡Silencio, fue tu culpa!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!, ¡Siempre arruinas todo!

-¡Lo único que te pasa es que estas frustrada porque te mueres por mi, pero eres tan arisca que solo consigues salir con Quejicus!

-¡¿Cuándo superaras eso?! ¡Estás celoso!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡Si!

-¡Que no!-gritó Rachel y Sirius sonrió con satisfacción-¡Te caché!, ¿No y que eras muy inteligente?

-Inmaduro-masculló Rachel dándole la espalda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Está bien Potter, te voy a ayudar, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Mantén a tu amiguito Black lejos del plan y todo saldrá perfecto-contestó sonriendo.

-Eso es imposible, Sirius es más metido que una gaveta y más salido que un balcón-dijo James con cara de resignación causando la risa de Rachel.

-Mira James, lo que tienes que hacer es ser sincero con Lily… Y echarle la culpa a Black. Además nada más lindo que una serenata que venga del corazón-dijo poniendo cara de autosuficiencia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eres una mete casquillo, ¿estás consciente de que James y Lily podrían odiarme por eso y no hacerme el padrino de sus futuros hijos?-dijo Sirius haciéndose el dolido.

-Cierra el hocico y déjame continuar-lo calló Rachel dejando a Sirius atónito… ¿Hocico?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hermano, mira lo que conseguí-dijo Sirius agitando dos botellas de Whisky de fuego que había traído-Me costó mucho conseguirlas, así que bebamos-completó sentándose en el sofá de la sala común.

Eran las dos de la mañana y la estancia se había vaciado hacía dos horas, pero James no podía irse a dormir. El día siguiente llevaría a cabo el plan y temía que Lily lo rechazara.

-No creo que sea conveniente-dijo James aunque estaba un poco tentado. Le vendría bien olvidarse un rato de sus problemas-Bueno está bien-aceptó agarrando una de las botellas que su amigo le extendía y poniéndose a tomar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me impresiona la fuerza de voluntad de tu amiguito-dijo Rachel con acara de pocos amigos.

-Eso, mi quería amargadita, se llama disfrutar de la vida.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

-Sigamos con la historia-dijo Sirius evadiendo totalmente a la chica otra vez.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lils…-dijo Rachel tentativamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu quieres a Potter?

-¿Disculpa?-exclamó Lily con una ceja levantada-¿A qué viene eso?-se encontraban en la habitación, Rachel tirada en su cama viendo el techo y Lily terminando los deberes.

-Es sólo una pregunta-dijo Rachel apoyándose en la cama con los codos-Es lindo y se ve que te quiere.

-Ray…Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tramas alg…-comenzó Lily pero no pudo terminar porque alguien estaba tocando insistentemente la ventana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tienes que admitir que por lo menos escogió un buen grupo muggle-dijo Sirius.

-Lo escogí yo y ese tonto de paso se equivocó de canción, ¡Si le di la letra y todo! Lily se la pasa escuchando ese grupo y hay una canción que le encanta, pero no, tuvo que venir Potter y cantar la que no era.

-¡Al menos hizo el intento!

- Y uno muy malo, cabe decir.

-Criticona…-murmuró Sirius.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que rayos…murmuró Lily mientras se levantaba a abrir la ventana. James Potter se encontraba montado en su escoba, más despeinado de lo normal, con el uniforme desarreglado y con una botella en la mano.

-¡Mi pelirroja, te vine a dar una serenata!-dijo casi cayéndose de la escoba-¡Escucha con atención!

I wanna be your lover, baby (Quiero se tu amante, nena)  
I wanna be your man (Quiero ser tu hombre)  
I wanna be your lover, baby (Quiero se tu amante, nena)  
I wanna be your man (Quiero ser tu hombre)  
Love you like no other, baby (Amarte como nadie, nena)  
Like no other can (Como ningún otro puede)  
Love you like no other, baby (Amarte como nadie, nena)  
Like no other can (Como ningún otro puede)  
I wanna be your man (Quiero ser tu hombre)  
I wanna be your man(Quiero ser tu hombre)

Lily y Rachel veían al chico desde la ventana con la boca abierta. ¿Qué le ocurría?-¿James estás borracho?-preguntó la pelirroja temiendo la respuesta mientras la cara de Rachel reflejaba profunda molestia.

El moreno dejó de cantar un momento-¡No mi pelirroja!, ¡Yo no estoy borracho, estoy feliz!-y dicho esto siguió cantando.

Tell me that you love me, baby (Dime que me amas, nena)  
Tell me you understand (Dime que me entiendes)  
Tell me that you love me, baby (Dime que me amas, nena)  
I wanna be your man (Quiero ser tu hombre)  
I wanna be your lover, baby (Quiero se tu amante, nena)  
I wanna be your man (Quiero ser tu hombre)  
I wanna be your lover, baby (Quiero se tu amante, nena)  
I wanna be your man (Quiero ser tu hombre)  
I wanna be your man (Quiero ser tu hombre)  
I wanna be your man (Quiero ser tu hombre)  
I wanna be your lover, baby

I wanna be your man (Quiero ser tu hombre)  
I wanna be your lover, baby (Quiero se tu amante, nena)

La canción cesó de repente, y con horror las chicas vieron como sólo quedaba la escoba flotando al lado de la ventana, James se había caído.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Por tu culpa James casi se mata!-lo acusó Rachel pinchándolo con su dedo en el pecho.

-¿Mi culpa?-preguntó rascándose la cabeza-No recuerdo nada de esa noche.

-Alcohólico-murmuró la chica viéndolo con rabia- Bueno en fin, después de que James cayó de la escoba Lily lo visitó en la enfermería y aceptó salir con él.

-¡¿Y yo por qué no estaba enterado de esa parte?!

-Por que nadie te quiere-Rachel le sacó la lengua infantilmente haciendo que Sirius le respondiera con el mismo gesto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Remus!

-¿¿Qué?!-preguntó el chico sobresaltado intentando taparse ya que sólo tenía puesta la ropa interior, lo habían tomado fuera de base.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de Black…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ésta es la parte en que ustedes me…!-pero la chica lo interrumpió-¡A callar que esta es la mejor parte!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius iba caminando mientras maquinaba la última fase de su brillante plan, seguro que con esto Lily caería redondita a los pies de su hermano.

Siguió caminando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos del tercer piso para encontrare con Rachel, al fin lo había admitido, estaba loca por él y ahora quería estar a solas.

Entró al aula y vio a la chica sentada en el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas, le hizo señas con el dedo seductoramente para que se acercara y cuando estaba a pocos metros de ella gritó-¡Ya!

De detrás de la puerta salieron tres chicos y sin dejar que el animago reaccionara, lo maniataron, lo amordazaron y lo amarraron a una silla.

-Ahora Black-dijo Rachel bajando del escritorio-Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que acabe la cita…

Sirius se intentaba soltar y la veía con odio y con asombro a sus amigos. Parados frente a el se encontraban los demás merodeadores con cara compungida y de arrepentimiento.

-Me voy, perdón hermano, pero es necesario, eres un peligro-y dicho esto James se fue corriendo-¡Suerte!-le gritó Rachel alegremente.

-Yo tengo algo que hacer-dijo Peter nerviosamente y se fue seguido por Remus que antes de irse dijo-Compadre, vendremos a liberarte cuando los tortolos vuelvan de su cita.

Sirius y Rachel se quedaron solos en el aula y si las miradas mataran la chica estaría tres metros bajo tierra con una flor en el pecho.

-Bueno Black yo también me voy, pero antes-dijo acercándose maliciosamente-Me llevo tu varita-y dicho esto también salió y tras cerrar la puerta se dispuso a echar todos los hechizos que conocía sobre la puerta para dejar totalmente aislado al animago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ves que eres macabra!-la acusó Sirius con resentimiento.

-Pues lo seré pero por lo menos no soy una ingenua que cae simplemente con una notita, ¡Ja! Y luego dices que yo soy la que muero por ti, si fuiste tú quien vino corriendo en cuanto James te entregó mi nota.

-Todo es culpa de las hormonas, no te creas muy especial.

-Lo que digas Black, ya son las cinco y no hay posibilidades de que arruines la cita. Así que adiós- se levantó del banco y se fue.

-¡Hey!, ¡Mi varita!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas de Las Tres Escobas, James sonreía a más no poder. Al fin, después de siete largos años había conseguido una cita con Lily Evans, su Lily.

-¿Es verdad que encerraron a Sirius?-preguntó la pelirroja muy divertida.

-Si, todo fue idea de Rachel.

-De eso quería hablar contigo-James puso cara de confusión-Estoy casi segura de que esos dos se gustan, ¿Qué te parece si le quitamos el puesto a Black de "Doctor de citas"?-dijo alegremente.

-Me encanta la idea-y así pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo planes, sin saber que después de todo, los planes de Sirius habían logrado unirlos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡VEN! Después de todo, mis planes no fueron tan malos, es obvio, los pensé yo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se acaboooo!:-p espero que les haya gustado, si quieren la continuación solo tienen que darle al botoncito de reviews!


End file.
